Girls' Night Out
by FireGoddess3
Summary: What happens when Kittie and Hermione stay the night over the Weasleys? Read and find out. *WARNING*: I highly suggest you read


(A/N) Hi People! I hope you guys read 'Angels Do Have Claws' before this because you'll basically be lost all through this story if you didn't. Any way, this is just a little 'congratulations' to myself. Hope you guys ENJOY! And look for the sequel after this!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable names. I'm not the only one who wishes they did though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny groaned. "Ginny Weasley! If you don't wake up, now, I swear I'm going to poke you! It's not a threat I swear!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open. "Kittie?! What are you doing here?!" She sat up and both girls' heads collided and Kittie fell on the floor as Ginny fell back onto her bed. They both groaned. Fred cracked up behind them.  
  
"Oh, shut up, George." Ginny muttured. Kittie sat up. "Fred."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ginny! Don't go back to sleep!"  
  
Ginny fought the smile growing on her lips. Kittie hadn't stopped by all July. And she was going to pop up in the beginning of August? Ginny personally felt she had the right to tease her a little.  
  
"Why-"  
  
Kittie placed both of her hands on the covers wrapped around Ginny and yanked. Ginny spun out and hit the floor. She groaned and rubbed her back. "Persistent little sucker, aren't you?"  
  
Kittie scoffed and crossed her arms. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Ginny leapt up and wrapped her arms around Kittie's neck.  
  
"I missed you, Kit."  
  
Kittie laughed. "Ditto, Gin."  
  
"Awwww."  
  
The girls turned to see George still leaning on the doorframe. Kittie leapt at him but he Apparated.  
  
She hit the floor. Pulling herself up, she muttured "I'm going to rue the day the twins were able to Apparate."  
  
"Yeah. You and the rest of the world." She hooked elbows with her and they marched down the stairs.  
  
Lupin grinned at Mrs. Weasley. He sipped his tea. "Delicious, as usual, Molly."  
  
She beamed at the compliment. Kittie rolled her eyes and flopped next to him. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Kitty, dear, would you and Ginny wake up Ron? The twins are de-gnoming the garden."  
  
Kittie stood up again and pulled a grumbling Ginny up the stairs again. They reached the last landing before the attic and Ginny stopped in front of a orange door.  
  
Kittie grinned. "So, is Ron excited about the Chudley Cannons game coming up?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it. Are you going?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, let's go wake up Sleeping Beauty, shall we?"  
  
Ginny snorted. "You have one weird definition of 'Beauty'."  
  
Kittie slowly opened the door and poked her head in. Ginny groaned. She gave her a small shove. "Oh just go in. And make sure you don't trip on anything."  
  
Kittie stepped over about a million shirts. She looked around. "Where is he?"  
  
Ginny giggled and moved a gigantic, orange teddy bear over. Ron snorted and rolled over.  
  
Kittie covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "He sleeps with a teddy bear?!" She whispered to Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded. "It's not that hard to believe, actually. You should witness his other habits. Check that. You *wouldn't* want to witness his other habits."  
  
They both snorted and Kittie nudged Ron. He muttured something that sounded like, "Nah."  
  
Kittie giggled again. "Ron, Ron, wake up." She muttured leaning over him. His eyes opened a crack.  
  
All he could see was a pair of large blue eyes and heard, "GOOD MORNING, RONNIKINS!"  
  
He yelled and Kittie jumped back, laughing. Ginny was rolling on the floor.  
  
"You should have seen your face, Ron!" She wheezed, clutching her stomach. Kittie's face was pink and she fell on the floor next to Ginny.  
  
He waited for his heartbeat to return to normal and panted, "Kittie? What are you doing here?!"  
  
She batted her eyelashes, mockly. "Just thought I'd drop by, you know, scare the hell out of you. I wouldn't of missed that opportunity for the world."  
  
Ron scowled. "Arrgh." He covered his face with his hands. As soon as his ears stopped pounding, he looked over his fingertips. Kittie and Ginny exchanged high-fives. He was ready to tackle them both, but Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs, "Ron! Ginny! Kittie! Breakfast!"  
  
He wrapped his blanket around his waist, and shoved both of the giggling girls out, so he could get dressed. Ginny looked down at her own pajamas as the door slammed behind them.  
  
"I need to change too. I'll see you downstairs, alright?"  
  
Kittie nodded and flew down the stairs. She gasped. "'Moine!"  
  
Hermione pushed a thick lock of hair behind her ear. "Hi Kit-"  
  
Kittie cut her off with a hug. She then turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Ron and Ginny are both getting dressed."  
  
She nodded and continued to pile pancakes unto her plate. Lupin cocked his eyebrows. "I'm not starving her, Molly."  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned pink and stopped. "I know. It's just that she's so thin."  
  
Hermione poked Kittie in the ribs. "I know." She teased. "You can see right through her."  
  
Ron and Ginny both stumbled down the stairs, fighting for the entrance. Ginny won and gave Hermione a hug. She sat down in a chair next to her and Ron cleared his throat. Sighing, she stood up again and sat next to Kittie.  
  
Ron gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Ron!" He blushed and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
Hermione turned red too, and looked at Kittie. She nodded towards the backdoor. Kittie nodded.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we help the twins de-gnome the garden?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her. "But you haven't even taken a bite of your food!"  
  
All three girls took a bite of their pancakes at the same time. "See?" Kittie said thickly, wiping syrup away from her chin.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Yes."  
  
The girls ran for the backdoor. "But you're finishing your breakfast when you come back!" She yelled after them.  
  
The three girls clasped their hands behind their backs. Kittie handed them each a hand-made water ball. Hermione gaped at her. Ginny grinned evilly as they approached the twins.  
  
Fred and George stopped throwing gnomes for a second as the three girls stood in front of them, hands behind their backs.  
  
"What do you have?" George said, slowly. The girls held their hands in front of them, showing them the water balls. The twins stared blankly at them for a few minutes, when suddenly they were soaked. The girls smiled smuggly and Ginny picked up and gnome.  
  
"Geroff!"  
  
"Oh shut up, will you?" She spun a little, then let it sail over the hedges. Hermione and Kittie's jaws dropped.  
  
"That's de-gnoming?" Kittie asked, grinning slightly.  
  
Hermione scoffed. "It's utterly barbaric."  
  
She picked one up and it bit her. She dropped it and squealed. Everyone stared at her. "What are you looking at?" She snapped. "Lets catch these little prats."  
  
She picked up the one that bit her. It snapped at her but she flung it over the hedges. "That's for biting me!" She yelled after it.  
  
Little men started to fly. After about an hour, everyone dragged themselves into the house. Kittie flopped into her chair. Ron looked up from his book.  
  
"De-Gnoming is exhasting." Hermione whined as she took her seat next to Ron. She cocked her eyebrows at the book. Ginny gaped.  
  
"Ron? Do you feel alright?!" Ginny mockly felt his forehead. He threw her hand off. "Oh, shut u-uh-please?" he stuttered under Mrs. Weasley's glare. She was satisfied and continued to dish the twins' breakfast out.  
  
The front door slammed open and someone called out, "HONEY! I'M HOME!" Ginny squealed. "Bill!"  
  
"Who?" Kittie asked and Hermione shook her head as Ginny shot up, and ran to the front door. A few minutes later he walked in, Ginny on his back.  
  
"Hello, Bill." Mrs. Weasley kissed his cheek and motioned him to sit down. He did and look curiously at Kittie. "Hello." He said politely. She smiled.  
  
"Hi, Kittie Silcia." She shook his hand.  
  
"Bill. I'm the (A/N: second?!) oldest of the Weasley brothers."  
  
She nodded and dropped her hand. "So what do you do?"  
  
"I work for Gringotts in Egypt."  
  
Kittie leaned forward. "Tell me about Egypt. Please?"  
  
Bill cocked an eyebrow. "Interested in Egypt?"  
  
She turned pink. "I'm interested in traveling. One of the places I want to go to is Egypt."  
  
He took in her highcheek bones. "You have a little Egyptian in you."  
  
Kittie scoffed, suprising him. "Sure, why not? I have everything else."  
  
He was going to ask her what she meant, but Lupin cleared his throat. He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you, Molly. But I really must go. I'm helping Dumbledore look for another professor to take my place."  
  
"What?" Ron blurted. "You're not staying?!"  
  
He chuckled. "No, Ron. I have to do something else for a living. To take care of Kittie. Ready to go, Kittie?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny both immediatly burst into complaints. Lupin laughed as Ginny clung to Kittie's leg.  
  
"Alright, alright. Mrs. Weasley, can Kittie stay the night?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ginny cheered and Hermione whined. Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I'll owl your parents, asking if you could stay, too, Hermione."  
  
Ron paled and made desperate arm motions with his arms. The twins joined in. Bill looked confused.  
  
She sent the owl off. All three boys and all three girls crossed their fingers under the table. A few minutes later, Errol tumbled in, and Kittie saved it, just as it was about to roll into the oven.  
  
Errol hooted his thanks and Kittie quickly took the note, laying him down in his cage.  
  
Everyone held their breath as Mrs. Weasley opened the note. She read it aloud.  
  
-Molly  
  
We don't mind if Hermione stays the night. Send her to Diagon Alley by floo sugar. We'll pick her up after we buy her school things. Maybe she can wear Ginny or Kittie's clothes for the night, because we don't want to kill your bird. Thanks for asking,  
  
-Anna Granger  
  
The room burst into groans and cheers. Kittie looked at Hermione.  
  
"Floo *sugar*?!"  
  
She shrugged. Lupin cleared his throat as Ron groaned behind his hands.  
  
"Kittie, I'll send your clothes with Luka when I get home. Have a great time." Ron groaned louder. He turned to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Please Mum! If all three of them stay, they'll kill us while we sleep!"  
  
The twins chorused in and Mrs. Weasley held up her hands. "I let you have *your* friends over. It's Ginny's turn."  
  
Ginny stuck her tounge at Ron. "Come on." She said to the girls, who ran up the stairs. Kittie ran back down, a few seconds later, and landed a kiss on Lupin's cheek. "Thanks Remus!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Kittie and Hermione sat on Ginny's bed while she blasted the radio. George poked his head in.  
  
"Could you turn that-er-stuff down? Some of us try to sleep at ten o'clock at night!"  
  
"But that wouldn't be you, right?" Ginny sneered. He opened his mouth to answer but Kittie put up a hand.  
  
"Careful how you answer, George. We just might smother you."  
  
All three girls held up their pillows, threatenly. He swallowed and closed the door.  
  
Kittie leapt up and pressed her ears against the door. "Ok. He's gone."  
  
Hermione and Ginny pulled off their robes, revealing their bathing suits. Kittie dropped hers too and opened the door. Three heads poked out. "Clear." Hermione muttered.  
  
They tip-toed down the hallway and through the dark living room.  
  
"Girls." Mrs. Weasley's vioce made everyone stop, running into each other. "Yes, Mum?" Ginny squeaked.  
  
"I told you we were going to crash!" Hermione whispered.  
  
Kittie and Ginny both jabbed their elbows into her ribs. Mrs. Weasley chuckled. A light turned on. She folded her arms and sat back.  
  
"Going out for a swim?"  
  
"Well, you see-" Kittie started.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
She smiled at their stunned faces. "I used to be fifteen too, remember? Just don't make a lot of noise. You might attract the nearby muggle boys."  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley." Kittie said quickly, pulling the still stunned girls out with her. "We won't."  
  
As they made their way to the small pond behind their house, Ginny whispered, "I thought we were done for."  
  
"I like your mom, Gin." Kittie said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Everyone does."  
  
They dropped their towels and Ginny and Kittie jumped into the water. They turned to Hermione, who was nervously pacing the edge of the water.  
  
"Come on, Hermione!"  
  
"I don't know. It looks cold-"  
  
"'Mione!" Ginny whined. "It's August, for goodness sakes'!"  
  
Kittie giggled. "But we're not being good. We tried to sneak out."  
  
"Emphasis on 'tried'."  
  
Hermione slowly walked into the water. She shivered, but kept walking. She swam next to Kittie and Ginny. "Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold."  
  
Both girls laughed. "Get used to it." Kittie said, diving. The girls were suprised when both of the them were tugged down. Hermione resurfaced first and sputtered, blinking water from her eyes. Ginny came up next and laughed. Kittie's eyes resurfaced. She jumped up and spat at them.  
  
Hermione squealed and splashed her. Ginny caught some of it and splashed Hermione. Soon, the water was alive with waves and splashes.  
  
After about two hours, the girls squished up to the house, wrinkled and wrapped in their towels. They laughed and opened the door. Ron huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh, good-er-morning, Ron." Ginny said, innocently.  
  
"Don't play innocent, Virginia Brook Weasley." He snapped.  
  
Hermione and Kittie turned to Ginny. "Brook?" Kittie choked. She and Hermione burst into laughter.  
  
Ginny glared at Ron. "Shut up, *Cliffard*."  
  
Ron growled. Hermione and Kittie grabbed Ginny's arms and dragged her upstairs, before war broke out. Ron yelled at their backs as they shut the bedroom door behind them. Ginny and Hermione bounced on the bed as Kittie turned on the radio. She turned in down slightly as Ron yelled through the door.  
  
"Thank you!" He yelled before marching to his room. Kittie sat on the bed next to them.  
  
"Ron needs to wake up and smell the roses." Ginny mumbled.  
  
All three girls' faces cleared. They grinned at each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron's eyes opened slightly to the sunlight that poured into his room. The strong smell of roses reached his nose. He coughed and pulled his blanket to his nose but stopped.  
  
It was pink.  
  
He yelled and scrambled out of bed. He yelled again, as he stepped on the clean floor that was covered with roses, thorns and all.  
  
He jumped back on the pink bed and look around. He yelled again. The entire room was *pink*. His dresser, his carpet, his roof, his wall, his bed, and even the windows were tainted pink.  
  
He slipped on his pink slippers and ran to the dresser. He threw open the door and let out the loudest yell yet.  
  
His clothes.Were. PINK!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a little gift to myself. I feel sorry for Ron, though. I put my nightmare into Steven King mode and tortured poor Ron. Look out for the sequel soon! Review! 


End file.
